


Angel's Watching Over You

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's POV, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mixed POV, Reader-Insert, Smut, angels like to watch, voyeur!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: A mix of cuteness about you thinking about Cas, while Cas watches what you do when you think of him





	

Cas

At the press of the wood under his hand he pauses, he shifts causing a squeak of the hinge, dropping his arm. Hesitant to step inside and wake her. Dean had said it was important that she goes with them but the sliver of an opening shows it’s dark inside and he feels like he’s intruding somehow. He can hear her heaving breaths and wonders if she’s having a nightmare. It’s a common occurrence among hunters, he’s grateful that he doesn’t require sleep to function. As a human he could remember the panic, the way that it made his whole being jerk and pull in air more rapidly, though he notices this is a different quality and puzzles to himself about whether or not to intervene. 

“Y/n?”

He gets no response but it might have been the fact he had said it in a whisper, he hadn’t meant to be so quiet but his voice seemed to be faltering. Craning his neck and peering into the room he tries to get a better view of her, at first it’s difficult. She is nothing more than an amorphous shape. As his eyes adjust, he can make out more definition and realizes she’s not dressed.

There is the slight peak of a nipple, the way that she is one form which smoothly transitions, nothing to interrupt her natural state. Distantly he thinks he should be ashamed at continuing to watch, but he can’t force himself to look away. He notices the way she moves. Twisting and arching her back. Hips roughly bucking, and wrist disappearing between her legs. 

"So freaking close.”

Her voice is tinged with frustration, it is obviously directed at her own aching body because he knows she unaware of being watched. 

All his time near humans, he never really understood the appeal of sex. The mechanics he knew made the body feel pleasure but watching it he was torn. In the unlit room he could sense a beauty about her body, the subtle desperation, the panting and speed it was like an art form. There was a sadness though too, watching as she fought, desperate to achieve that one moment. The one that clearly eluded her. 

Reader POV

As soon as the boys had left you did everything possible to get in the mood, your hair was damp against your shoulders from your shower, you were finally starting to unwind and loosen. There was never enough time to enjoy yourself because getting more than ten minutes alone was always a struggle. So as you walked into your room you flicked off the light dropped the towel and laid on top of your blankets, savoring the silence, only the noise of the bed creaking slightly with your squirming as you got into a comfortable position.

At first you had been moving against yourself slowly, nothing sexual in the touch, then you started to go further. Running a hand over your chest, when you bumped against your nipple you focused on teasing it until it was hard, then turning attention to your other. Your stomach sucked in slightly as your fingers danced along your skin, the light touch causing a slight tingle. 

Your mind was trying to put together scenarios that might help set the mood. Hopping from gentle Sam to stormy Dean, what it landed on where those soft blue eyes. That’s when your hand dipped between your legs. Wetness coated your fingers and you used it to glide against yourself. Circling your clit, changing the pressure harder, easing up. Then you called out to him helping immerse yourself in the fantasy. 

“Cas, I want you.” Sliding a finger in, “I need you to touch me, God I need,” 

The position of your hand wasn’t enough you couldn’t get deep enough or the right angle. You thrust your hips and tried to move in every direction. Losing all your effort when you stilled. There was a noise in the hall, a faint rustle, glancing at the door you thought maybe it was open a little further than you left it. Then silence. You sensed it was him, something about the way his presence always sparked something in you. Finally you had something to hang onto. 

Cas

Watching her was creating a tightness in him, it spread from his vessel into his grace, it was unlike any experience he had known before. He could recall being aroused before, but this was more. When she had said his name, he felt holy again, it was the type of prayer that was reverent and fevered it was completely pure. 

Now it was like seeing her in a different light, she was drawing nearer to her peak her movements showing a type of frenzy she lacked before, he felt closer to her because in her mind it was him touching her making her feel this pleasure. He wanted to see what she was picturing as she threw back her head, thrashing around, while moaning his name. Maybe she was imagining his own large hands replacing her tiny ones, or his mouth against her pulling out the elicit noises, or his member full and hard inside her stretching her. 

He didn’t need to touch himself, he was able to immerse himself so deeply in her fantasy that he didn’t need to bother with his pleasure, watching and becoming a part of it was enough. 

When she dug her nails against the sheets, he knew she what she would be feeling, he closed his eyes then and thought he could smell her faintly floral soap mingling with the height of her arousal. 

“I know your there.”

He didn’t open his eyes. 

Reader POV

Your skin was on fire and you loved this feeling, the way that you brought yourself right to the edge and waited to tumble over, and then it crashed down. When you felt your core tightening against your fingers, and heard the way they were squelching in the wetness, you pulled out of yourself. 

There was a tingle, it wasn’t the blackness of your crest, that moment where life was completely gone from pleasure. Instead, this was the reminder of your pleasure. It stretched from between your legs into your lower belly and your thighs. A burn radiated in your right bicep, and you forced yourself to relax. 

Your visitor was brought back into your mind, he was still there, watching out in the hallway refusing to move or acknowledge you. 

“I know your there.” It sounded too loud to your ears as it broke through the absolute stillness. 

Then the door opened, letting the light illuminate you causing the slick between your legs to glisten, and you squinted to try and see him standing against it. You thought maybe he would be rumpled or looking debauched. When your eyes became used to the light it was clear that it he was the same as ever, well not the same, he was more relaxed. The normal frustration that he had, the one that tightened his lips and hunched his shoulders, it was vanished. 

He stepped closer to you and you didn’t try to cover yourself, you felt that it was alright to be vulnerable right then, and he kept coming. Then his hand was against your skin, the cool weight of them against you caused goosebumps to scatter across your body, he was pressing right above your heart. It made your breath catch when you saw the way he was studying you, it wasn’t sexual and made you wondering if the way he watched you was ever that, and it made you feel self-conscious. 

He pressed a kiss into your clavicle and it felt more satisfying than any orgasm could and as he turned and walked away from you, a tear slipped down your cheek but you knew it wasn’t the sad kind, in a moment you had felt an unconditional love that no human could ever comprehend.


End file.
